


A NeverEnding Story

by TheAmeliaNathan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Book Lover, Detroit: Become Human - Freeform, Detroit: Become Human Prequel, Deviant Behaviour, F/M, Fluff, Nature, Young Eliajh Kamski, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmeliaNathan/pseuds/TheAmeliaNathan
Summary: The Reader and Elijah Kamski are on an romantic date ...Lots of Fluff ...Inspired by 'Deviant Behaviour' written by Precursor !





	A NeverEnding Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deviant Behavior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851244) by [Precursor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precursor/pseuds/Precursor). 



A NeverEnding Story

The shafts of sunlight caressed Elijah‘s skin. Left a warm feeling on his skin.  
Like a cocoon.   
He felt light weighded.  
All of his senses just focusing on this angelic girl who gently played with his hair.  
Comforting him.

They went out for a walk together on this lovely Sunday afternoon.  
After hours of just walking through the nature they agreed to take a rest under one huge oak tree.  
She sat under the tree her back leaned against the trunk while he layed himself in the grass with his head in her soft lap.  
The way she stroked his hair, his cheeks and his forhead was caring, loving, even motherly.  
He was tempted just to close his eyes and enjoy her touch.

But more than anything else he wanted to keep looking at this beautiful face right above him.  
Her hair seemed to shine in the sunlight like a halo.   
She was just glowing and shining everytime he saw her.  
Both of them were going out for a few weeks now and he felt happy. More than happy.   
He wasn’t able to describe his feelings. They were vexing and driving him crazy in the best possible way.  
Above everything she made him felt calm. He was like in an eternal bliss everytime he saw her cute face with that lovely smile.  
Everything about her was a balm for his soul.   
He watched her with such an intensity that she started to giggle and blushed.

„Do I have something on my face?“, she giggled again.  
He slightly shook his head.  
„No... You are just perfect that’s all….“.  
Her pink cheeks turned into a darker shade.  
„I’m not perfect at all…“.

Elijah took her other hand which wasn’t playing with his hair and kissed her fingertips, her knuckles and her palm tenderly.  
Her skin was smooth and her scent was sweet and intoxicating.  
„You are just perfect for me ….“

Again her eyes were full of affection and a smile burning deep inside his heart.  
He touched her cheek and she leaned into his touch. Like a little kitten.   
A small thing he had to protect and to take care of.

„How about you read your book to me ? Which one is it today again?“, Elijah asked her. He loved listen to her voice which sounded like a little song bird in the spring.  
Her eyes began to shine as bright as the sun, moon and stars combined.  
„I would love to! At the moment I’m reading A NeverEnding Story written by Michael Ende.“  
„You’re not reading Nietzsche, Voltaire or another philosopher right now?“  
„ I was in the mood for some fantasy …“

She stopped playing with his hair and searched through her bag until she found the book.  
She opened it and started to read aloud in such a lively voice which painted the sceneries instantly in his imagination. Caressed his head tenderly again.  
He closed his eyes and buried his head deeper into her lap. Allowed himself to get completly lost in her.   
He was right.   
She was just perfect for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest Taylor,  
> you inspired me for another One Shot which involves Elijah Kamski and our lovely Reader in their younger years.  
> You really are an inspiration for me !  
> From Rebecca with Love.   
> P.S. Obviously got hugely inspired by chapter 36 & 37


End file.
